Monica's Promotion
by Sunnygrl
Summary: My own version of what the series finale would be like. I wrote this about a year and a half before the actual finale aired, and the stories that take place after this one were written by me and my favorite Pic, Kim. The continuation of this series will b


"Monica's Promotion" - Part 1 of a series  
  
Written by: Erin  
  
Prologue  
  
Not a cloud was in sight as the large, red convertible drove quickly  
through the beautiful California town. The sun shone brightly down on the  
three friends gathered, chatting away, in the car as a gorgeous, snow  
white dove flew through the air and landed, cooing, on a high tree  
branch.  
  
Laughter was noticeably heard through the warm, summer air as the large  
car stopped at a red light, its driver shooting a sideways, teasing  
glance at the auburn-haired female beside her. A blindfold was wrapped  
securely around her eyes to prevent her from seeing what was going on  
around her.  
  
Shaking her head slightly and giving a roll of her large, brown eyes, the  
driver stepped on the gas as the light turned green and laughingly  
replied,  
"Angel Girl, are you ever going to stop squirming here? Geez, Monica,  
calm down...we're almost there, Baby."  
  
"Tess, I'm not known for my patience, you know?" the angel sighed  
impatiently as she planted her palms on the blindfold and softly patting  
it,  
"What do you and Andrew expect me to be after you two appeared out of  
nowhere, order that I get dressed very nicely, place a blindfold on me,  
plant me in the car and drive for nearly an hour? Wouldn't you be losing  
a wee bit of your patience, too?"  
  
His handsome face nearly red from laughing so hard, Andrew shook his  
blonde head and lightly patted his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"But, Monica, I thought by now you would have developed SOME patience,"  
he chuckled, removing his hand and folding his arms across the back of  
the Irish angel's seat and resting his chin on them,  
"Wouldn't you, sweetie? I mean...after seven years of casework, I would  
have thought you'd have some patience with us!"  
  
His green eyes twinkling, he watched as Tess once more shook her dark  
head, her beautifully curled brown-gray hair swinging about her  
shoulders.  
  
"You know, Angel Boy's got a point there, Miss Wings," she teasingly  
replied, pulling the red car into a parking space at the entrance to the  
Country Club, making sure to park in a shady spot, but with a beautiful  
view of the mountains and lush, green lawn that spread out far before  
them. Grinning mischievously, the supervisor shut the engine off and  
turned to face her squirming charge.  
  
"And speaking of patience, Angel Girl...we're here..." she began,  
unbuckling her seat belt and motioned for Andrew to help Monica out of  
the car. Opening the driver's side door, the angel climbed out of her  
cherished vehicle and headed toward her friends.  
  
Giggling, she reached a hand out and grabbed hold of Monica's right hand,  
while Andrew supported her with an arm wrapped tightly around her thin  
waist and the other holding her left hand gently.  
  
"Girl, you're shaking like a leaf!" Andrew burst out, chuckling slightly,  
"Monica...everything's okay. I've got you; you know that, right?"  
  
Pulling his friend closer to himself, Andrew rested his cheek on the  
crown of her head and kissed it lightly, glancing down at her.  
  
Without turning her head completely, the Irish angel allowed her face to  
spread into a wide smile and let out a giggle herself. "I know you do, my  
friend," she softly answered, squeezing her friend's hand tightly,  
"There's no doubt in my mind about that."  
  
"I'm glad, honey," he gently replied as Tess reached for the front door  
of the main lobby and opened it wide for her two charges. Carefully  
ushering his friend into the large, beautiful lobby, Andrew walked down  
the hall, with Tess on their heels, and immediately took a right,  
stopping in front of large, brass double doors.  
  
Still gripping the angel supportively and protectively, the Angel of  
Death gave a slight nod of his head to his supervisor, who immediately  
walked over to the doors and swung them open wide. Guiding the caseworker  
into the middle of the dark, silent room, Andrew suddenly stopped in his  
tracks and gently laid a hand on Monica's shoulder.  
  
"You ready?" he whispered in her ear, moving behind her to untie the dark  
blindfold from her eyes.  
  
"I've been ready for almost an hour, Andrew," the angel teased, giggling  
as she felt the blindfold come down from her brown eyes.  
  
As soon as she faced the room, though, several lights turned on all at  
once, gentle jazz music filled the air and dozens of familiar faces  
appeared before her...and a banner that hung in the very back of the room  
that read, "CONGRATULATIONS, MONICA!"  
  
Before she could take in all of her surroundings at once, a loud shout  
rang in her ears that nearly knocked her off her feet.  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What's all this?!" Monica gasped in surprise as soon as she found her  
voice. Looking wide-eyed around her, the angel took in all around her.  
Balloons and streamers decorated every area of the large, spacious  
ballroom, while a long table stood in the corner, piled high with food--  
including a lovely cake! Smiling widely, the caseworker inwardly laughed  
as she spotted a large coffee pot set up at the end of the table.  
  
Still totally stunned and confused at what was happening around her,  
Monica turned and faced Andrew, Tess and the countless other figures in  
the room--most of them, from what she could tell, fellow angels.  
  
"What's going on here?" the angel laughingly questioned, but smiling  
joyfully at the same time. After all, she loved parties! "What's the  
celebration for?"  
  
Before she could say another word, Andrew walked towards her and wrapped  
her in his arms tightly, gently kissing the side of her head. Still  
holding onto his friend, the Angel of Death finally spoke up.  
  
"Monica...we're all so proud of you. Just so proud, sweetie," he began,  
gently pulling back from the embrace so that he could look into her  
sparkling, brown eyes. "Monica, we're all here to celebrated because we  
have some awesome news for you..."  
  
"What kind of news?" Monica piped up, eyes widening as she stared at her  
friend, then at everyone surrounded around her, questions and excitement  
shown in her eyes.  
  
His mouth turning up into a small, loving grin, Andrew placed his hands  
on both of his friend's shoulders, gazing into her eyes as he opened his  
mouth,  
"Sweetheart, the Father informed Tess and I yesterday that He has chosen  
to move you from casework to a supervisory position...Monica, you've been  
promoted to be a supervisor..."  
  
Upon hearing her friend's words, excited tears brimmed in the Irish  
angel's beautiful, brown eyes as she let out an excited squeel and threw  
herself into Andrew's arms, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"A supervisor?!" she squeeled as she clung excitedly to her friend,  
burrying her head in his shoulder,  
"The Father promoted me to be a SUPERVISOR??"  
  
Chuckling softly at her charge's excitement, Tess walked over to her  
friends and wrapped her arms around them tightly,  
"That's right, Baby," she confirmed, kissing each of her young charge's  
heads as she tightened her strong arms around their shoulders,  
"That's right...you'll be a supervisor to a new caseworker very soon. The  
Father knows you have the potential for this position; He's seen you work  
with us..."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening..." the Irish angel whispered, feeling  
more joyful tears start to roll down her face,  
"To me..."  
  
Gently pulling back from his best friend's embrace, Andrew glanced around  
at the large crowd before them before returning his look to his fellow  
angels,  
"Well...there's some more surprises in store today," he softly replied,  
grabbing hold of both Monica and Tess' hands,  
"And--I also have an announcement of my own to make later on. To both of  
you..."  
  
His green eyes suddenly turning serious, the Angel of Death turned to  
face his supervisor, meeting her surprised brown eyes, which grew wider  
at his words.  
"You, too, Angel Boy?" she questioned, total shock showing on her face.  
"So do I, Babies..."  
  
Her brow furrowing, Monica glanced at each of her friends, curiosity  
evident on her pretty features. What kind of announcements could her two  
best friends have?? Were they announcements that could change their lives  
and friendships? Were they being promoted, too?  
  
The questions ringing in her head all at once, the young angel moved her  
eyes around at the group before her and decided to push her concerns and  
curiosity to the back of her mind for the time being and have fun for  
now.  
  
Allowing her cheerful smile to return to her full, red lips, Monica once  
more gave Andrew and Tess' hands one last squeeze before facing the crowd  
and piping up, her Irish voice ringing ou over the large room.  
  
"So! Who wants some coffee?"  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Who would have thought that the time would come for me to be a  
supervisor this quickly, Tess?" Monica whispered, gazing thoughtfully  
down at the beautiful collage sitting on a table in the corner of the  
ballroom. A steaming cup of coffee sat in the palm of her hand as she  
leaned forward slightly, smiling brightly at a colorful picture of her,  
Andrew and Tess, taken several years ago after an assignment: Tess'  
driver's license photo.  
  
Shaking her head at the memory, the angel turned and faced her  
supervisor, a twinge of sadness already tugging at her heart,  
"Time sure has flown by, hasn't it? It just seems like yesterday when I  
became a caseworker...seven years ago, though..."  
  
"And you succeeded well, Angel Girl," Tess lovingly acknowledged her  
charge, wrapping an arm around her shoulders,  
"I wasn't surprised when the Father told Andrew and I that you had been  
promoted to supervisor...you have come such a long way, Baby, and I'm  
more than happy for you."  
  
Touched deeply by her supervisor and friend's compliments to her, Monica  
carefully set her coffee cup down on the table next to the colorful  
collage and threw her arms around Tess, hugging her tightly to herself.  
  
Tears of happiness welling up in her eyes, the Irish angel softly  
whispered in her friend's ear,  
"Thank you, Tess...you don't know how much that means to me to hear you  
say that..."  
  
Lovingly stroking the young angel's curled, auburn hair, the older  
supervisor whispered back,  
"You know I love you, Monica...right?"  
  
Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Monica gently pulled away from the  
hug and met Tess' chocolate-brown eyes, which were filled with full-time  
seriousness.  
  
"I know you do, Tess..." she replied, grasping the angel's hands in her  
own and squeezing them tightly. "I know..."  
  
Just as the Irish angel felt like she was going to start crying for good  
at the love displayed between her and Tess, she glanced over the older  
angel's shoulder and spotted Andrew heading towards them, a friendly grin  
on his handsome face.  
  
"Monica? Tess?"  
  
Returning her friend's smile, Monica released on of Tess' hands and  
reached for one of Andrew's, gripping it in her own.  
  
"Hey, Andrew!" she greeted the Angel of Death, feeling her heart and soul  
become more touched now that both of her best friends were by her side  
for the time being,  
"What's up?"  
  
Glancing between his two friends, Andrew slightly raised a dark eyebrow  
and hesitantly opened his mouth.  
  
"Uh...am I interrupting you two?" he asked nervously, looking at Tess for  
an answer.  
  
"Of course not, Baby," she gently replied, wrapping an arm around her  
friend's waist and giving him a loving squeeze,  
"We're your friends and we always have time to talk to you, Angel Boy, or  
available whenever you need us."  
  
Giving a sigh of relief, the Angel of Death smiled thankfully at Tess  
before turning to Monica, who still held onto his hand.  
  
"I really need to talk to you, Monica," he gently requested, once more  
looking back from her and Tess,  
"If it's all right with you, Tess...can I steal her away for a couple of  
minutes?"  
  
Lightly chuckling at her friend's nervousness, Tess lightly patted her  
"Angel Boy" on the back and grinned at him,  
  
"Of course you can talk to her, Baby," she answered, leaning down to pick  
up the flowered paper plate on the wooden table that held small tuna  
sandwiches, fruit salad and several angel cookies,  
"I'll talk to you two later when you return, okay, Angel Babies?"  
  
Giving them each a peck on the cheek, the supervisor turned around and  
walked away, heading over to where Sam, Adam and Raphael sat at a long  
table, covered with a white, flowered sheet. Just as she neared the  
table, the angel allowed the tears she had been trying so desperately to  
hold in trail down her dark skin. She knew that she still had tonight  
left with her friends--her precious "Angel Babies"-- but, after that,  
nothing would be the same...  
And it looks like Andrew has a similar announcement to make, she thought  
sadly to herself as she finally neared her fellow angel's table. How will  
the three of us take all of this news once it comes out? Will there be  
hurt feelings of abandonment?  
  
Sighing quietly, Tess raised her eyes to the ceiling, staring at the  
colorful balloons that had floated to the high ceiling.  
  
Either way...I never knew how hard it would be to say farewell to your  
best friends...  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The weather was still perfect looking by the time Andrew led Monica  
outside, a friendly arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. A serious  
expression was displayed on the angel's handsome features as he led his  
friend over to a nearby fancy-looking bench and sat down with Monica  
still at his side. Gently releasing his hold on his friend, the Angel of  
Death gazed at the Irish angel beside him and reached for her hand,  
giving it a friendly squeeze.  
  
Looking back into her best friend's gentle, green eyes, Monica returned  
the squeeze as her stomach turned, the same worriness she had felt about  
an hour ago when Andrew had told her and Tess that he had an announcement  
to make later that night...was that "later that night" now??  
  
I guess all I can do right now is wait, the angel reminded herself,  
gripping her friend's hand tighter. If he's going to tell me now...I'll  
have to be ready. I'm sure we'll all be okay...  
  
"Monica?" Andrew began quietly, looking intensely into the angel's dark  
brown eyes, watching them sparkle,  
"Honey, I brought you here for a reason...I wanted to talk to you about  
something important...Well..." he paused, glancing quickly up at the  
blue, cloudless sky,  
"Two things, actually...I'll be repeating one of the things I'm going to  
tell you to everybody later tonight, but...I have to tell you first. Even  
before I tell Tess..."  
  
Watching and listening to her dear friend's words and facial expressions,  
Monica tilted her head and opened her mouth.  
  
"What do you need to tell me, Andrew?" she gently questioned, her  
curiosity growing by the second and her heart pounding in her ears.  
  
Without bothering to say another word, Andrew kept his green eyes on  
Monica as he reached out and wrapped her up in his strong arms, holding  
her as tightly as he could. Softly rocking her back and forth, the young  
Angel of Death ever so softly stroked the head of curly, auburn hair his  
face was buried into.  
  
This would probably be one of the last moments he would ever have alone  
with his friend...and he wanted to make it last...  
  
"Andrew?" Monica whispered in his ear, tightly clutching her friend's  
waist even tighter.  
  
"Monica...I want you to hear this," Andrew began, still holding the angel  
lovingly,  
"You have to hear this..." Gulping, the angel felt a few tears fill his  
friendly, green eyes as he forced his words out,  
"Sweetheart, I want you to know how much I care about you and love you,"  
he continued quietly into her right ear,  
"You've been the best friend an angel could ever ask for...you've never  
given up on me over these past years when I was lost and hurting at  
times. I thank you so much for that...I know you'll make an excellent  
supervisor, Monica, and the angel that you'll be in charge of will be  
very lucky to have you for a teacher...I'm sure of it..."  
  
"Oh, Andrew," Monica emotionally choked out, fighting back touching  
tears, but found it not possible,  
"You know how much I love you and care for you, too, my friend. You'll  
always be my friend and you'll always have my love, no matter what."  
Gently rocking her best friend in her arms, the angel rested her head on  
his shoulder, wanting to hold him for a long time.  
  
Softly sighing, Andrew braced himself as he rested his chin on the top of  
her head, knowing that he had to tell her now the announcement that he  
would tell the rest of his friends and fellow angels in the next couple  
of hours...  
  
"Monica...what I need to tell you now...please always remember and know  
in your heart how much your friendship has meant to me over the years.  
And still will as the years pass...please remember it, Monica..." the  
pleading Angel of Death uttered tearfully as he only tightened his arms  
around his pretty friend.  
  
Already feeling like she was going to burst and start sobbing  
uncontrollably at her friend's gentle words, Monica managed to get a hold  
of herself and nodded.  
  
"I'll always remember, my friend," she softly answered, the tears already  
falling as she gripped her friend as tightly as she dared,  
"I've always known it and I'll continue to know it, no matter what. I  
promise, Andrew..."  
  
Reluctantly releasing his friend slowly, Andrew removed himself from the  
embrace and immediately grabbed hold of the Irish angel's soft, warm  
hands, the tears noticeable on his cheeks.  
  
"Monica...sweetie...I've been transferred, too. The same day the Father  
told Tess and I about your promotion to supervisor, He gave me the news.  
After tonight...I'll no longer be an Angel of Death. I asked Him a few  
weeks ago if I could be moved to Search and Rescue, and...yesterday, He  
agreed. But...Monica...after this night...I'll no longer be working with  
you and Tess. I'll be working with a different supervisor...I couldn't  
take working as an Angel of Death any more, so...I-I don't know when I'll  
be seeing you and Tess any more..."  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Monica found herself at a loss of words as she stared straight into  
Andrew's tear-filled eyes, listening to her friend's words...words that  
she knew HAD to be true. After all, Andrew would never lie to her about  
something like this...especially this...  
  
"I'm sorry, Monica," Andrew's voice grew more quiet and a bit shaky as he  
tightened his hold on his friend's hands,  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart...but I have to move positions...I just do..."  
  
Feeling her body start to shake uncontrollably and the tears of sadness  
once more filling her brown eyes, Monica, without uttering a single word,  
threw her arms around her best friend's neck, holding onto him for dear  
life...as if she let him go, the angel would suddenly disappear and leave  
her. For good.  
  
Sobbing her eyes out, Monica tightly gripped Andrew's shirt with her  
hands and buried her tear-stained face deep into his soft shoulder. The  
Irish angel let out one more pained cry as she felt Andrew's arms embrace  
her tightly back as he planted tiny kisses on her head, cheeks and  
forehead, himself starting to sob even more.  
  
"Andrew..." Monica gasped out, glancing up to the Heavens, her tears  
falling freely,  
"Andrew...no...no, don't leave me...please don't leave us...no..."  
Unable to get any more words out, the angel shut her mouth and only  
continued to sob her heart out for her dear friend...the friend she would  
lose for certain after tonight...  
  
"Monica...everything will be okay," the Angel of Death tried his hardest  
to promise as he shakily stroked Monica's waist-lenght, auburn hair with  
incredibly loving hands,  
"I'm sure we'll all be okay...the changes that will take place in our  
lives will take some getting used to, but...we'll eventually get used to  
it. I'm sure, honey..."  
  
"Andrew..." Monica quietly continued, hurt tugging at her heart,  
"How--how could you leave me?? How could you leave me...I'm going to lose  
you tonight..."  
  
"Monica...Angel Girl, listen to me..." the blonde Angel of Death gently  
pulled out of his friend's arms to look directly into her teary, brown  
eyes,  
"Things will change, yes. But, sweetie, listen...I'm sure I'll see you  
again. I don't know WHEN or for how long that time with you will be, but  
I'll make sure of it that today will NOT be my last time I'll ever see  
you for the rest of eternity. You and Tess are part of my life...and I'll  
always love you, no matter how apart we are. That's the truth, Angel  
Girl..."  
  
Feeling her tears start up again, Monica threw herself into her best  
friend's loving embrace once more, wishing she would never have to let  
him go...let him go and watch him slowly say 'goodbye' to her...  
  
"Andrew...I love you," Monica softly, quietly uttered, holding onto her  
friend's neck tightly,  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you, too, Angel Girl," Andrew sobbed, his heart starting to break  
for his friend and her heart-wrenching sobs,  
"I love you, too. You know I always will..."  
  
No more words spoken between the two friends, they only continued to hold  
one another tightly, each one's thoughts travelling to the near future. A  
different future...a future that would take place without one another...  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"...There they are, Tess!" Adam remarked, picking up his glass of  
sparkling apple cider and nodding toward the door, which Andrew and  
Monica were just now walking through. Adam grinned as he noticed that  
andrew had his arm wrapped securely around Monica's shoulders and his  
cheek laying on top of her curly head.  
  
"I'll go over and let them know that Sam's about to make a toast, okay?"  
Adam turned toward Tess, who appeared to have a worried look on her face,  
and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder,  
"I'll be right back..."  
  
Moving his eyes toward his two friends who were heading in his direction,  
Adam rushed forward, a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, you two," he greeted them, wrapping a companionable arm around  
Andrew's shoulders, not noticing the two pairs of tear-stained eyes  
before him,  
"Tess was wondering where you've disappeared to because Sam wants to make  
a toast to you, Monica, and he's getting impatient."  
  
Lifting her tear-stained, brown eyes to meet Andrew's green ones, the  
Irish angel gulped as she realized that the answerr to her unspoken  
question was so visible in her friend's sad eyes:  
  
Now was the time to let everyone know...and the start of changed lives  
for all of them...  
  
*****  
  
"...I know you'll do excellent in this new position, Monica," Sam  
continued in a raised voice to be heard in the large room, the entire  
group gathered around one another in honor of Monica, who stood beside  
Andrew, keeping a tight grip on his hand,  
"Myself and everyone here and, it goes without saying, the Father, too.  
We all have faith in you that you will be superior with your new charge.  
Here's to you, Monica."  
  
The older angel lifted up his glass of apple cider, shot a wide smile  
around the group of angels and slowly lowered his glass, waiting for  
another to continue.  
Andrew quickly glanced over at Monica and gave a deep breath, slowly  
releasing her soft hand. Giving his head a slight nod to assure her that  
now was the time, the Angel of Death raised his green eyes and searched  
for a face in the crowd.  
  
Finally finding who he was searching for, Andrew caught an older-looking  
angel's light blue eyes and waved her over. The angel smiled brightly  
back at Andrew and threaded her way through the crowd to stand beside the  
young Angel of Death. Her bright, red hair trailed down her back, tied in  
a french braid and her skin shone beautifully; although she looked older  
than Andrew and Monica, she also appeared somewhat younger than Tess.  
  
Watching the angel walk up and stand at his side, Andrew felt a few more  
tears spill from his eyes again as he faced the crowd, ready to do what  
he had done with Monica almost an hour ago.  
  
"Uh...I have an announcement to make," he began softly, glancing around  
at his friends, his eyes landing on Tess and Adam,  
"If you don't mind..."  
  
Waiting a few seconds in the now quiet room, the angel sucked in a deep  
breath and tried his hardest to pull himself together for this.  
  
"You all might be wondering who this woman beside me is..." he continued,  
nodding at the red-haired angel at his side,  
"Friends...this is Rose. She's an angel, too...an angel I've gotten to  
know well these past few weeks. She--she's also one of the supervisors in  
Search and Rescue. And...my new supervisor, too...Everyone, the day the  
Father promoted Monica...so was I. I asked Him if I could be moved to  
Search and Rescue. And He agreed...."  
  
Closing his green eyes, now flooding with hot tears, Andrew forced  
himself to continue on,  
"After tonight, I'll no longer be an Angel of Death...I'll be working  
with Rose as my Search and Rescue supervisor..."  
  
As soon as the words came out of the angel's mouth, a soft murmer was  
heard amongst the crowd and Tess' shocked voice ringing out over the  
other's.  
  
"What???"  
  
"Andrew, you can't mean this," Adam interrupted before Tess could go any  
further,  
"Man...you're telling us that you're leaving me as an Angel of Death??  
You AND Monica are leaving?! I don't believe this, Andrew..."  
  
"Make that three leaving, Adam," Tess broke in on the flustered angel's  
words, feeling her heart breaking at the news that was being revealed  
before her. Her and her "Angel Babies" were being separated...and now it  
was her turn...  
  
Catching the pairs of eyes that turned her way, the supervisor gulped  
loudly and tightened her grip on her apple cider glass, trying her best  
to keep her hand from shaking,  
"Just yesterday, Babies...I was asked to become the director of the angel  
choir. And--I've accepted the position...I'll be moving from a supervisor  
to choir director starting in the next two days..."  
  
Keeping her teary, brown eyes on Monica and Andrew's faces, Tess knew she  
would fall apart if she didn't have them in her arms in the next few  
seconds.  
Quickly heading in her friend's direction, lightly setting her cider  
glass on a nearby marble table, Tess reached her two charges and, without  
saying a word, grabbed them both up in her strong, shaking arms and held  
them as tightly as she could ever hold anyone. Gently stoking each of her  
Babies hair at the same time, Tess quietly whispered in each of their  
ears.  
  
"Angel Babies...always know how much Tess loves you both with her whole  
heart," she choked out, gripping them tighter,  
"You both will succeed with your new lives and never forget: If you ever  
need me or if you two need each other badly, you'll know where to find  
us...Oh, my Babies..."  
  
Still holding onto her best friend's necks, Tess looked sadly over  
Andrew's shoulder and glanced at Rose standing off to the side, grinning  
a bit sadly at the scene in front of her,  
"Take care of my Angel Boy for me, okay?" Tess requeted, her voice  
getting choked up as she lovingly stroked the short, blonde hair of the  
Angel of Death.  
  
Meeting Tess' saddened, brown eyes, Rose stepped forward a bit and spoke  
with her whole heart in a clear, friendly voice,  
  
"I promise you, Tess," she answered earnestly. "Andrew will be in good  
hands. You have my word and the Father's on that one..."  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As soon as the three angels released each other, each of them staring  
sadly into one another's tear-filled eyes, Adam sucked in a deep, sharp  
breath and marched, somewhat annoyed, over to where Andrew, Monica and  
Tes were standing. His hurt, blue eyes set on his fellow Angel of Death's  
tear-stained face, Adam, without really thinking, reached out as he  
neared and grabbed hold of Andrew's arm. Forcing his friend to look his  
way, Adam met Andrew's green eyes and frowned grimly.  
  
"Andrew, can I talk to you for a minute?" the angel asked of his friend,  
his voice thick with annoyance. Without taking his eyes off of Andrew, he  
watched as his fellow angel turned to face Monica and Tess.  
  
"I'll be right back, you guys," he softly replied, quickly reaching out  
and giving Monica's hand one last squeeze,  
"This shouldn't take too long..."  
  
"Take as much time as you need to, Baby," Tess reassured her young friend  
gently, softly rubbing his upper arm,  
"We'll be right here when you come back from talking with Adam."  
  
Offering a tiny smile to his supervisor, Andrew nodded his head before  
turning to face Adam once again. His fellow Angel of Death wore an all-  
too serious expression, with a look of anger mixed in with it.  
  
Without bothering to say anything more, Adam kept a firm grip on his  
fellow angel's arm and practically dragged him out of the large ballroom,  
his blue eyes starting to flash with bitter anger. Dragging his friend  
down the long hallway until he was certain they were out of earshot from  
their friends in the other room, Adam suddenly stopped in his tracks in  
the middle of the bright lighted hallway. Finally releasing Andrew's arm,  
Adam faced him, frowning angrily in his direction.  
  
"Andrew, what's the deal, man??" the angel roughly demanded, folding his  
arms across his chest and staring at Andrew,  
"What's up with the whole 'I'm moving to Search and Rescue' thing about??  
You've GOT to be kidding, Andrew! You're kidding about this, man,  
right??"  
  
Staring stubbornly into his friend's saddened, green eyes, which were  
stained with tears, Adam impatiently waited for Andrew to answer. When  
the words finally came out of the angel's mouth, however, they weren't as  
Adam had expected,  
"I'm not kidding, Adam," Andrew responded sadly, lowering his eyes to the  
carpeted floor,  
"I really am switching after tonight...it's no joke..."  
  
"Andrew!" Adam cried out, grabbing hold of his friend's shoulders and  
roughly giving him a shake,  
"Have you gone CRAZY here?? Do you realized what you're doing?! Man,  
we'll no longer be working together anymore! And what about Monica and  
Tess?? The day Monica's been promoted, you announce that you're  
switching, too!!  
How could you and Tess just LEAVE?? Andrew...I don't even think I'll ever  
see you again!! How could you? How could you be so selfish!!"  
  
As soon as the last words came out of the angel's mouth in a rush, Adam  
knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing...the "being selfish"  
remark rang in his head as he watched Andrew slowly lift his head up and  
stare at him, eyes wide and tear-filled. But, the shocked look almost  
immediately turned to total anger as Andrew furrowed his brow, narrowed  
his eyes and glared at Adam, hurt, furry, sadness and confusion all mixed  
in one shown in his green eyes.  
  
"I'M being selfish?!" Andrew yelled, no longer bothering to keep his  
voice calm, still and quiet. Not now,  
"I'M being selfish! Look who's talking, Adam!!"  
  
Totally regretting his self-centered words, Adam's blue eyes started to  
brim with tears as he hesitantly stepped toward his friend, an arm  
outstretched.  
But, Andrew only moved farther back from the angel, obviously trying to  
get as far away from him as possible.  
  
"How could you say that, Adam??" Andrew continued, his voice raising,  
"How could you say that I'm being selfish when all you're doing is  
putting me down, telling me that you will never see me again and not even  
think ONCE what's best for me! Being an Angel of Death isn't for me  
anymore! I thought you of all angels would come to realized that by this  
time!! But I guess not..."  
  
"Andrew..." Adam started, coming closer to his friend so he wouldn't run  
away from him now. Oh, God, not now...  
  
"Andrew--I'm sorry, man--"  
  
"Oh, NOW you're sorry!" Andrew remarked sarcastically, glaring into  
Adam's eyes,  
"After the damage is already done, THEN you apologize...at Monica's  
party! How could you even think of talking to me about me switching  
positions at one of my best friend's celebration party?? How selfish can  
you get, Adam?? Huh?"  
  
Not waiting for a response from his fellow Angel of Death, Andrew quickly  
turned on his heel, tears streaming nonstop down his cheeks, and headed  
as fast as his feet would allow to the front entrance of the Country  
Club.  
  
Adam, his own heart breaking at what he had said to one of his closest  
friends, took off after the angel before he could get very far and  
grabbed his shoulder, trying to bring him to a halt.  
  
But, unfortunately, as soon as Adam's hand came in contact with Andrew's  
shoulder, the hurting angel violently shook his shoulder, sending Adam's  
hand flying.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Adam!" Andrew shouted, shooting a dirty look,  
full of pain and betrayal, the angel's way,  
"I thought we were friends! But, I guess I thought wrong, huh??"  
  
Ignoring the desperate, pained look on Adam's face, Andrew whirled around  
and tore out the front door, the door slamming shut as he went.  
  
*****  
  
"Don't even think about it, Adam!"  
  
Andrew's shout brought Monica and Tess, along with several others, out to  
the hallway to see what all the commotion was about. However, as soon as  
Monica made her way to the hallway, she caught sight of Andrew's back  
disappearing out the front door and around a corner.  
  
Turning shocked, brown eyes to Adam, the Irish angel watched as the Angel  
of Death practically slumped against the wall, stung terribly by their  
friend's words of anger. Speechless, Monica turned to her supervisor  
beside her, silent questions showing in her eyes.  
  
Nodding her head slowly at her friend's request, Tess gestured with her  
head to the door, and without saying a single word, Monica ran to the  
door after Andrew, desperate to get to her friend and try to fix things  
before everything turned bad...  
  
As soon as the young angel pulled open the large, brass doors and  
prepared for her search for her dear friend, Tess' stern, but in-control,  
voice rang out loud and clear.  
  
"All right, Adam. What just happened there??"  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The gentle breeze ruffled Monica's hair as she exited the Country Club in  
search of her friend. Her heart was beating wildly as she hoped that  
Andrew hadn't gotten too far...oh, God, she hoped and prayed that he  
wasn't far away...  
  
Glancing up at the shining sun and the bright, blue sky, Monica quickened  
her pace as she rounded a corner and immediately caught sight of the  
fancy bench that she and Andrew had sat at together not very long ago.  
Only about an hour ago...  
  
Tears of hurt for her best friend stung the angel's eyes as she stopped  
in her tracks and thoughtfully took in the sight. Was it really an hour  
ago since Andrew had told her his news?? It sure felt longer than that...  
  
Oh, God, what did Adam say to him to make Andrew lose his temper and run  
away?? Monica desperately pleaded, her teary, brown eyes staring  
heavenward. Was it that bad??  
  
Suddenly, before the Irish angel had a chance to ask more questions for  
answers up above, she felt a tug at her heart and a memory popping into  
her mind.  
  
A memory she forever wanted only to forget...  
  
Feeling like she was seriously going to throw up, Monica quickly made her  
way over to the familiar bench and slumped down in it, wearily placing  
her head in the palms of her hands. Trying to take as deep of breaths as  
possible, the angel's mind traveled back in time to one year ago.  
  
One year that seemed like only yesterday...  
  
The images flashed before her like a silent movie: Herself and Tess  
yelling at Andrew in the church; Tess telling their friend that they had  
been better off before he ever came around and that they didn't want his  
friendship; reading Andrew's heart-breaking note to them after he had ran  
away; both she and Tess realizing what their harsh words had done to  
Andrew; going after their friend and finding him; the accident; Andrew  
hanging on for dear life as he lay in a coma for a month; the hurt and  
pain after he had awaken and, after several days, remembered what had  
happened...and finally, Andrew's forgiveness to them...  
  
The tears flowed faster than ever as Monica remembered that time and the  
lesson that she and her supervisor had learned: Be careful about the  
words you say. Verbal hurt is worse than physical pain...  
  
Was that what just happened back there with him and Adam? she thought  
desperately, her mind whirling. Did Adam say something so terrible to  
Andrew that it made him run away from us? Again?? Please, God, not  
again...I need to find him...I have to! There's not much time...  
  
Slowly lifting her head out of her hands, the angel looked sadly around  
her, hoping for a clue as to where she's find her friend...and found it.  
  
Her brown eyes stopping on a figure sitting at the nearby, sparkling  
lake, Monica kept her eyes locked on him as she immediately rose to her  
feet, and without hesitation, made her way as quickly as possible to her  
friend. Andrew's shiny, blonde hair ruffled with the light wind as he sat  
with his arms folded tightly around his legs, apparently deep in thought.  
  
Walking quickly over to her fellow angel, Monica watched the figure as he  
let out a heavy sigh and rested the side of his head on his folded arms.  
Not wanting to startle her best friend at her presence, the angel  
silently sat down at Andrew's side, slightly clearing her throat in the  
process.  
  
Watching her friend shift slightly and glance quickly at her, Monica saw  
the few tears in his green eyes...tears that appeared as though he was  
trying hard to keep from falling.  
  
Without saying a word just yet, the Irish angel reached an arm out for  
her best friend and watched, her own heart hurting, as Andrew practically  
collapsed against her, letting the tears out freely. Taking the signal  
that it was okay to comfort him, Monica gently wrapped her arms around  
the angel's shoulders as he sobbed against her.  
  
Lightly rubbing his back to soothe her friend, Monica lifted her eyes  
once again to the gorgeous sky and silently lifted a prayer of guidance.  
  
Oh, Father...please give me the correct words to say here. I don't have  
very much time here--and I really need to get Andrew and Adam back  
together before this day is over...  
  
*****  
  
"...Tess, I know that what I said to Andrew was wrong," Adam whispered  
horesly, lowering his eyes to the hard floor of the dining room where he  
stood with Tess in front of him,  
"I realized it the second the words came out of my mouth...but I can't  
take them back. Believe me, Tess, I want to more than anything,  
but...it's impossible..."  
  
"You're right about that, Baby," Tess agreed firmly, but lovingly, as she  
stared into the angel's blue eyes,  
"You CAN'T take those words back that you told Andrew, Adam. And, yes, it  
was wrong; but I'm glad to see that you realize it. But, Adam, listen.  
You have to realize something here, Baby. You need to remember in the  
future that words have power. Monica and I learned it the hard way...do  
you remember that, Adam?"  
  
Flinching a bit at the question, the Angel of Death forced his head to  
nod as he recalled what had occurred with Andrew, Monica and Tess a year  
ago. The horrible memory would always be fresh in his mind, no matter how  
hard he wished it to go away...  
  
"Yeah, I remember that, Tess...I always will," Adam finally answered,  
raising his guilty-looking, blue eyes to meet Tess'. Gulping, he  
continued softly,  
"I'll remember how much words sometimes hurt...it's just that--I'm going  
to miss you three so much, Tess! I'm no longer going to be working with  
Andrew as my fellow Angel of Death and who knows WHEN I'll ever see him  
again?? You know how close we are, Tess! I mean--I'm happy for Monica and  
you, but...I can't be happy for Andrew! He's practically my best friend  
and it hurts to think about him moving to Search and Rescue..."  
  
His voice cracking, Adam turned away as he felt hot tears sting his eyes.  
Sniffing a bit, the angel raised a hand and quickly wiped the wetness  
from his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
Coming over to her friend, Tess reached an arm out and gently wrapped it  
around his slumped shoulders. Rubbing his back gently, Tess whispered  
softly, tears rolling down her face as she spoke,  
"I know it hurts to hear the news, Baby," she gently replied, sighing,  
"It hurts me, too, to know that after tonight, I'll be separated from my  
Angel Babies. But...we both have to know something here, Adam."  
  
Gently pulling away from the embrace, the older angel raised the palm of  
her hand and slid it under her fellow angel's chin, raising it to look at  
her.  
  
"We both have to know that this is what's best for them. The Father  
wouldn't have moved us if He didn't think we were ready for it. He  
wouldn't. I know that this will be a huge change for ALL of us, but we  
can handle it. You also have to realize, honey, that we shouldn't be  
thinking about our feelings here; we need to think about how much Andrew  
and Monica want these positions and are ready for them and THEIR  
feelings. And--I'm sure you'll see Andrew again; just like I'm sure I'll  
see him and Monica again. None of us, but the Father, know the answer to  
'When?', but I'm sure we will. You understand, Baby?"  
  
Lovingly looking into the angel's eyes, Tess watched as Adam slowly  
nodded his head, the tears flowing fast down his pale cheeks,  
"Do--do you think Andrew will ever forgive me, Tess?" he quietly choked  
out, his heart breaking at the very thought.  
  
Tilting her head to the side, the older supervisor gazed sympathetically  
at the angel. Finally, after some serious thought, she spoke truthfully,  
"I don't know, Adam," she answered sadly. "I'm not Andrew...only he will  
have that answer if you ask him it...I'm hoping and praying that he will.  
But--you'll have to go and find him if you want a real answer..."  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"...Andrew, what did Adam say to you back there?" Monica gently asked as  
soon as her friend was able to get ahold of himself for the time being.  
Reaching for his hand and holding it lovingly in her own, the angel met  
his sad, green eyes and saw all the confusion in them.  
  
Heaving a loud, shaky sigh, Andrew turned his gaze away from his friend  
for a brief moment before continuing,  
"Adam...I never would have thought that he'd say something like that to  
me, Monica..." he began, the tears starting up again. "He--he told me  
that I was crazy for wanting to switch to Search and Rescue and leaving  
him behind. He told me that he'd probably never see me again and that I  
was being selfish for making this choice..."  
  
Looking tearfully up at the Heavens, Andrew gave one last sigh before  
continuing,  
"I lost my temper, Monica...it--it hurt so deeply to hear one of my  
supposed friends say something like that. I know I probably shouldn't  
have yelled back at him and take off like that, but--I had to,  
Monica...those words stung and the words kind of just...came out, you  
know?"  
  
Shrugging helplessly, the angel lowered his eyes to the grassy ground and  
started fingering a beautiful flower beside him. Turning back to his  
friend for a second, the Angel of Death continued speaking his thoughts,  
tear after tear streaking his cheeks,  
"I don't know, Monica...maybe Adam's right. Maybe I AM crazy to be  
transfered to Search and Rescue and leave being an Angel of Death. Maybe  
I shouldn't move...if this is what Adam wants..."  
  
"Andrew," Monica interrupted, grasping both of her best friend's hands  
tightly in her own, tears falling from her eyes as she met Andrew's green  
ones, "Andrew, listen to me here, my friend. Listen."  
  
Giving the angel's hands a warm squeeze, Monica opened her mouth, her  
gentle, brown eyes locked on Andrew,  
"Andrew...my friend...this position is what you want, right? Just like  
I've been wanting for seven years to be promoted to Supervisor...and it  
happened! Andrew, please don't let the words of a friend destroy your  
dream. The Father doesn't make mistakes; when He agreed to transfer you  
to Search and Rescue, He didn't do it just for the fun of it. There was--  
and is--a reason, my friend. Yes, things are going to change--just like  
you told me not that long ago--but we will all get used to it sooner or  
later. I'm going to miss you and Tess alot after tonight is over and Adam  
will miss you; yes, there will be alot of goodbyes to make, but we all  
have to move on. Andrew...please...I want you to be happy after today. Do  
this for Tess and I. Do it for the Father, Who loves you so very much, my  
friend..."  
  
Her voice getting choked up as she spoke, the angel gulped and continued  
quietly, her Irish voice soft,  
"And, also, could you...could you forgive Adam, too? Please, my friend.  
I'm sure his words only came out like that because he loves you and will  
miss you terribly. But...can you find it in your heart, Andrew, to accept  
his forgiveness and move on? The past is the past, my dear friend...can  
you?"  
  
Her brown eyes still on her friend, the Irish angel watched tearfully as  
Andrew lowered his head and closed his green eyes, tears flowing faster  
than ever before. Without uttering a word, exept for the sounds of heavy  
sobbing, the Angel of Death turned to Monica and grabbed her up in a bear  
hug, burrying his wet face in her curled, auburn hair.  
  
Wrapping her arms tightly around her best friend in return, Monica rested  
her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to really cry since she had  
found Andrew by the lake. Tightening her thin arms around the angel, she  
whispered softly,  
"I love you, Andrew...I love you so much..."  
  
Resting the side of his head against her shoulder, Andrew quietly  
answered back, allowing his tears to trickle into his friend's long hair,  
"I love you, too, Monica..."  
  
*****  
  
The heavy doors shutting behind him, Adam left the Country Club's main  
building nearly a half hour later in search of Andrew...and ask for  
forgiveness.  
If there was even a possibility for that now...  
  
Heading as fast as his feet would allow him to go, the Angel of Death  
rounded a corner and glanced nervously around him, trying to find some  
sort of trace of his friend. Any trace at all...  
  
Turning to his left, Adam suddenly stopped in his tracks as his blue eyes  
suddenly came upon two figures heading towards him from the nearby lake.  
Gulping loudly, Adam stepped closer and his heart just about leapt out of  
his chest as he recognized the two as Andrew and Monica.  
  
Oh, God...will he ever forgive me?? the angel thought desperately to  
himself. Or will he hate me forever...God, please...please let us be able  
to work this out...  
  
Stepping closer hesitantly, the angel noticed that Monica was holding  
Andrew's hand in her own as they walked towards him. Watching closely as  
his friends finally came face-to-face with him, Adam sucked in a shaky  
breath as he looked into Andrew's red-rimmed, green eyes.  
  
No words spoken between the three friends for a minute, Monica suddenly  
broke the tense silence as she glanced between Andrew and Adam.  
  
"I'll give the two of you some space, okay?" she whispered, glancing up  
at Andrew and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Flashing one last  
grin to her two friends, the Irish angel released Andrew's hand and  
headed down the same path Adam had took earlier to the Country Club  
doors.  
  
His gaze leaving Monica's retreating figure, Andrew stared at his fellow  
Angel of Death and heaved a loud sigh, not knowing exactly where to  
start.  
But, suddenly, before he could say a word, Adam spoke up, his voice quiet  
and filled with regret.  
  
"Andrew...man, you may not believe me when I tell you this, but I am so  
sorry for what I said to you back there...I'm so terribly sorry. You were  
right; I WAS being selfish. Not you, man...it's just that-- I'm gonna  
miss you so much. You've been one of my best friends for who knows how  
long! But--dude, I really do want what's best for you, Monica AND Tess.  
It's just so hard to say goodbye...I haven't had to do it with a fellow  
angel and friend in quite a while. I guess I've kinda forgotten how to do  
it, you know?"  
  
His voice cracking with emotion, Adam shook his head, not knowing what  
else to say to his friend. Feeling his blue eyes start to well up with  
more tears, Adam lowered his eyes to the ground, gazing at the pavement.  
  
Knowing in his heart that he had forgiven his friend for his earlier,  
painful words, Andrew, without saying a word, headed towards the angel  
and grabbed him in his arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
The tears flowing like rain, Adam wrapped his arms around his friend,  
returning the hug, and sobbed against his shoulder,  
  
"I'm sorry, Andrew...I'm sorry, man..."  
  
"I know, Adam," Andrew quietly answered, not bothering to wipe away his  
own tears as he allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of his mouth,  
"I know...and it's okay. I forgive you."  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As she once more walked through the large, brass double doors of the  
beautiful ballroom, Monica's brown eyes widened at the sight before her.  
The food tables were pushed off to the side against the cream- colored  
walls; chairs were set up in the center of the room while a movie  
projector sat in the aisle before a large movie screen. Every guest was  
gathered in groups, talking quietly to each other.  
  
Monica's eyes searched the crowed and they landed upon Tess, who was  
heading towards her at a fast walk. A relieved smile shone on her  
features, although the Irish angel could tell that her supervisor's  
large, brown eyes were filled with tears. Her own eyes still brimmed with  
a few tears of her own, Monica walked up to her friend and grinned a bit.  
  
"What's going on, Tess?" she questioned curiously, glancing over the  
older angel's shoulder and staring at Sam and Taylor, who were setting up  
the finishing touches of the movie projector and microphone. Focusing her  
attention back to her supervisor, the angel continued,  
"What's the movie projector for?"  
  
Glancing behind her at her fellow angels, Tess raised her shoulders in a  
curious shrug and answered the best she could,  
  
"I'm not all sure myself, Angel Girl...after I talked with Adam for a  
while, I came back here and everyone was setting this up. Actually,  
Monica, no one would even tell me what's going on when I asked..."  
  
Stopping suddenly in her explanation, Tess turned back to her charge and  
whispered softly,  
"Now, forget about me, Baby...how'd it go with Andrew? Is Angel Boy okay  
after what happened with Adam?"  
  
A smile spreading across her mouth, the Irish angel met her friend's  
brown eyes, allowing the few tears to fall down her cheeks,  
"Andrew's doing okay now, Tess," she answered softly,  
"As we were heading back here, Adam came by and I left him alone with  
Andrew so they could talk and, I must say, Tess, I really think things  
will be okay between those two. Not only do I admire how much of a  
forgiving spirit Andrew has, but I couldn't help looking back at them  
after I left. Tess...let's just say that it always makes me cry whenever  
I see Andrew hug Adam..."  
  
"Well, those two Angel Babies are going to miss each other, Monica," Tess  
confirmed, meeting the younger angel's soft, brown eyes,  
"Adam told me how much he's going to miss our Angel Boy after tonight  
and can't be happy for him...I admit, it IS hard to support your friends  
when they're about to leave you, but--I talked to Adam about thinking  
about what's best for others--our friends--and not our own feelings...I  
was hoping I got through to that boy, Angel Girl..."  
  
Giving her head a slight shake, Tess looked over Monica's curly head and  
smiled tearfully at ths sight she saw walking through the large doors of  
the ballroom. Adam and Andrew were walking towards them, Adam's arm  
draped around Andrew's shoulders as they walked. Both angels were red-  
eyed from crying earlier, but looks of relief shone on their faces, along  
with slight smiles.  
  
Her tears coming faster at the sight of her Babies, Tess headed towards  
her two young friends and reached out for them with outstretched arms.  
Taking both lovingly into her embrace, the angel whispered proudly into  
their ears,  
"I'm so proud of you, Babies," she softly said, stroking their hair with  
loving hands,  
"Tess is very proud of you both..."  
  
Kissing each of their tear-streaked cheeks gently, the supervisor finally  
released her friends and smiled proudly at them. Just as she opened her  
mouth again to say something, Sam's strong voice came through the  
microphone at the front of the room and echoed through the large crowd.  
  
"Okay, everybody! Can we have it quiet for a minute here?" his masculine  
voice boomed,  
"I need all of you to have a seat up here if you will, please! Monica?  
Andrew? Tess? I need you three up here in the front row, my friends!  
Everybody, quiet down for now!"  
  
His voice ringing out, the older and more mature angel tapped the tips of  
his fingers against the microphone and watched as the crowd separated and  
made their way quickly over to the waiting chairs, each one taking a  
seat. Smiling broadly, but a bit sadly, Sam kept his eyes on Andrew,  
Monica and Tess as all three sat down in the front row, Adam and Raphael  
joining them.  
  
Satisfied with the crowed and what was occurring before his eyes, Sam  
gazed around the room and met eyes with his friends, old and new.  
  
"Thank you, my friends," he more quietly continued, meeting eyes with  
Monica, Andrew and Tess,  
"Now, you all know why we're here. Monica right here has been promoted  
to supervisor and--"  
  
Suddenly feeling a slight twinge of annoyance, Sam groaned as he heard  
Raphael let out a piercing whistle and shout. Sighing, Sam caught the  
Mexican angel's eyes and kept the look on his face as he opened his  
mouth,  
"Raphael. Please..."  
  
A quiet, short laugh rippling through the crowd at the young, Mexican  
angel's response to the announcement, Sam gave a roll of his large, brown  
eyes and continued,  
"Anyways...as we all know, too, Andrew and Tess have also been moved to  
different departments after this night is over with. Monica, Tess,  
Andrew...you three will be missed terribly. But, before you three leave  
tonight, we have a gift for you. It was just going to be for Monica for  
her new position to Supervisor and her friendships with you two, but  
now...it looks like this present will be presented to three very special  
angels and friends who will always and forever hold a place in my heart."  
  
Glancing, with tears starting to brim in his eyes, at the back of the  
room, Sam met Taylor's blue eyes and gave his head a slight nod,  
"Hit it."  
  
Quickly taking a seat beside Adam, who sat beside Andrew, Sam turned his  
teary, brown eyes to the movie screen before him, his heart in his throat  
as the lights shut off and the room turned pitch black. The projector  
immediately turning on by the hands of Rose, Sam watched as a familiar  
picture appeared in front of him: Monica and Tess in the front seat of  
Tess' beloved, red Convertible and Andrew leaning forward from the back  
seat, his arms resting on the front seats and a large smile on his face.  
The tears now falling from his eyes against his will, Sam listened as the  
familiar song was heard as the slide how began:  
  
"Because You Loved Me"/Celine Dion  
For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through  
  
Through it all.  
(Chorus)  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me.  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love, I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was  
  
Loved by you.  
(Repeat Chorus)  
(Bridge)  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark  
  
Shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies, you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place  
  
Because of you.  
(Chorus) 2X  
  
As the song played through the dark room, picture after picture appeared  
on the screen before the crowd of angels.  
  
Memories...fun, exiting times...humorous times...  
  
Andrew's green eyes flooded with sad tears as he felt Monica's hand grip  
his in her own and hold tightly. Squeezing her warm, soft hand back, the  
angel turned his attention back to the screen in front of him, his heart  
pounding rapidly as a photo of himself teaching Monica how to bowl was  
shown...miniature golf with Tess and Monica...teaching the Irish angel  
how to ride a 10-speed bicycle...a fun time with Raphael and Matt while  
playing Truth or Dare...  
  
Lifting his free hand and wiping away the tears that flowed from his  
green eyes, the Angel of Death simply stared at the screen and listening  
as the song changed:  
  
"It's Time For Movin' On"  
We've travelled a long, long time together  
  
And there have been alot of good things on the way,  
  
But now, it's almost time for leavin'  
  
And the things I feel inside are very hard to say.  
But it's time for moving on, my friend; hold back all the tears and  
sorrow,  
  
It finally is time, to go our separate ways.  
  
And I want to wish you well, my friend,  
  
As we search for new tomorrows.  
  
Go, as you must, but please,  
  
Don't forget the yesterdays.  
Remember the dreams we dreamed together,  
  
All of the joys we shared at getting to today.  
  
Now just one time, before you leave,  
  
Reach out, and take my hand,  
  
And help me walk away.  
For it's time for moving on, my friend; hold back all the tears and  
sorrow,  
  
It finally is time, to go our separate ways.  
  
And I want to wish you well, my friend,  
  
As we search for new tomorrows.  
  
Go, as you must, but please... Don't forget the yesterdays.  
  
Beautiful music filled the air as Andrew stared, speechless as tears  
poured from his eyes, at all the pictures before him...pictures and  
memories of him and the two best friends the Father had given him...  
  
A lump formed in the angel's throat as a pic of him and Monica appeared  
on the screen. The Irish angel's arm was wrapped lovingly around his  
shoulders as he sat on the edge of a hospital bed. From the time the  
picture was taken, Andrew knew for a fact that he was in human form...a  
black and blue bruise, not that noticeable anymore, surrounded part of  
his eye, while part of his arm was wrapped in a bandage up to his  
shoulder and held in a sling.  
  
From the look of relief and love shown on Monica's gentle face and the  
way he, himself, looked, Andrew knew instantly that was a few a few days  
after the hijacking on the plane ride to Europe...  
  
Blinking rapidly so his vision wouldn't blur any more than it already  
was, the Angel of Death continued to keep his gaze fixed on the screen as  
group pictures flashed before his eyes...pictures of him and his friends  
and past assignments...Monica and Audrey...himself and Petey before he  
passed on...and finally, just as the beautiful song came to a close,  
Tess' driver's license photo. A blown up picture of it...  
  
All three angels stared up at the picture of the three of them together  
that day...and knew immediately, as the lights slowly came on, that this  
day really would have to come to an end. Their time together wouldn't  
last forever.  
In just a few hours, they all would be going separate ways, leaving one  
another behind...and starting new lives...  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"...The slide show was beautiful, wasn't it, Tess?" Andrew whispered,  
leaning up against one of the food tables and taking a small sip of his  
Diet Coke. Moving his green eyes around the spacious room, the angel took  
in every area, every figure, every friend. Letting a small, sad grin play  
on his lips, Andrew blinked back tears as he spotted Monica talking to  
Taylor while drinking a hot cup of coffee.  
  
"That it was, Baby...that it was," the older angel agreed, leaning  
against the table beside her friend and taking a sip of her iced tea,  
"Sam did a beautiful job at it...although those songs really tugged at  
my heart. They sure do describe the three of us, don't they, Angel Boy?"  
  
Turning her brown eyes to her young charge, Tess watched as Andrew nodded  
his head slowly and lowered his eyes to the shiny floor, letting out a  
barely audible,  
"Yeah..."  
  
Tilting her head to the side, the supervisor gazed at her friend's  
handsome face and gently placed her arm around his shoulders, squeezing  
tightly,  
"You okay, Baby?"  
  
Quickly pulling his emotions together as he faced his older friend's  
loving, brown eyes, Andrew offered a small smile her way, but not before  
a few tears escaped from his green eyes,  
"I'm fine, Tess," he answered in a soft voice,  
"I guess...I guess my mind has been on everything that has occurred this  
afternoon...it's really going to happen, isn't it, Tess? After  
tonight..."  
  
Hearing her young friend's quiet words to her, Tess could no longer hold  
back her tears. Feeling them trickle down her chocolate-brown skin, the  
supervisor tightened her arm around Andrew and rested the side of her  
head against his, letting out a soft sigh,  
"Yes...it really will, Angel Baby. It will...and I want those last few  
hours with you and Monica to be special. Just like the last seven years  
have been special..."  
  
Resting his head on the top of his friend's head, the Angel of Death let  
out his own soft sigh and grew quiet as he listened intently to the start  
of a familiar, beautiful song playing through the ballroom. Allowing his  
tears to fall freely down his cheeks, Andrew lifted his head off of his  
supervisor's head and looked lovingly at her, holding his hand out.  
  
"Do you want to dance, Tess?"  
  
Her vision blurred as she stared up at the younger angel, Tess gave a  
quivering smile and softly grasped her friend's warm hand in both of  
hers, nodding,  
"I would love to, Angel Boy."  
  
Gently guiding the older angel out to the center of the spacious  
ballroom, Andrew turned around and took his friend in his arms, holding  
her as they swayed to the beautiful song. Tightening her strong arms  
around the Angel of Death's neck, Tess lightly patted her friend's soft  
shoulder as she raised her tear-filled eyes to the high ceiling, taking  
in every word of the familiar lyrics:  
  
"Remember Me This Way"  
Every now and then  
  
We find a special friend  
  
Who never lets us down.  
  
Who understands it all  
  
Reaches out each time we fall  
  
You're the best friend that I've found.  
  
I know you can't stay  
  
But part of you will never ever go away.  
  
Your heart will stay.  
(Chorus)  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true.  
  
That life will just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind.  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way.  
  
Remember me this way.  
I don't need eyes to see  
  
The love you bring to me  
  
No matter where I go.  
  
And I know that you'll be there  
  
Forevermore, a part of me  
  
Wherever you are  
  
I'll always care.  
(Chorus)  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do.  
  
And I won't ever leave  
  
As long as you believe.  
  
Oh, just believe.  
(Chorus)  
Ooohh... This way.  
  
The song slowly coming to a close, Andrew stopped dancing and just stood  
holding onto his supervisor and friend, his mind taking in the lyrics  
that had just played around him and Tess. Burying his face into the  
angel's shoulder and gripping her waist tightly, Andrew let out a choked  
sob, like a young boy being separated from his mother.  
  
Gulping quietly, the young Angel of Death choked out,  
"I'm going to miss you, Tess...I'm really gonna miss you..."  
  
Ignoring everyone else around her, Tess rocked her friend in her arms,  
stroking his shiny, blonde hair as she sobbed herself,  
"I'll miss you, too, honey...and remember, Angel Boy. If you ever need me  
or a shoulder to lean or cry on, I'm always there for you, okay, Baby?"  
  
His shoulders shaking a bit, the angel whispered into his friend's soft  
shoulder, "I'll always remember, Tess...I'll never forget, I promise..."  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 11  
  
5 hours later...  
  
Night came before any of the angels knew what had happened. The hours  
flew by them so fast that by the time Andrew glanced up at the beautiful,  
silver clock hanging over the doorway, the angel sucked in his breath as  
he read the time: 9:00  
  
His heart beating rapidly at the thought that Monica's party was just  
about over, the Angel of Death gulped down his last bite of vanilla cake  
and wiped his mouth with a napkin, tossing the plate in a nearby trash  
can. The napkin soon following, Andrew glanced around the room, his green  
eyes searching for an auburn-haired angel in the crowd.  
  
Angel after angel were gathered amongst one another, several still eating  
while the rest were talking in groups. Tess and Sam stood off to the  
side, away from the others, talking with Rose while Adam was dancing with  
Celeste, both swaying to the instrumental song playing above.  
  
His eyes searching the crowd, Andrew finally came upon who he was looking  
for. Monica stood, her back facing the group, staring out the large  
window in the back of the ballroom. The sky had grown dark in the lovely  
California town as the Irish angel stood motionless, her eyes taking in  
the dark.  
  
Not wanting to startle his friend, Andrew walked quietly up behind her,  
opening his mouth.  
  
"Monica?"  
  
Her curled head looking up into his face, Andrew noticed a few tears  
shining in her dark, brown eyes. Her lovely face looked sad and tired all  
at once, yet, at the same time...ready.  
  
Gently laying a hand on her shoulder, Andrew gazed at her face, fighting  
back tears of his own,  
"You okay, sweetheart?"  
  
Turning her eyes away from her best friend's loving, green eyes, the  
younger Irish angel looked sadly down at her hands, which were clenched  
tightly together on the marble windowsill,  
"It's almost time...isn't it, Andrew?"  
  
Her quiet words taking him by surprise, the Angel of Death softly  
squeezed her shoulder as he sighed,  
"It is, Monica...but that's not what I came here to ask you..."  
  
Her eyes once again gazing up into her friend's face, Monica raised her  
thin, dark eyebrows curiously and removed her hands from the windowsill,  
not saying anything...but allowing her question to shine in her eyes. Her  
friend was always able to tell what she was thinking about...or worrying  
about...and never have to ask her why she was thinking it or questioning  
her thoughts...  
No longer able to hold back his tears, Andrew moved his hand to her back  
and gave it a gentle rub before holding his hand out to her, just like  
what he'd done for Tess hours ago.  
  
"One more dance? For old times sake..."  
  
Her emotions coming to the surface, Monica allowed her tears to streak  
her cheeks as she wordlessly took the angel's soft hand and pressed  
herself up to his own body, tightly wrapping her arms around his waist as  
they swayed slowly, right beside the window, to the continuation of the  
jazz music still playing. The song was nice and soothing...but at the  
same time caused Monica's tears to trickle onto Andrew's white shirt and  
his strong arms to only tighten around her slim shoulders.  
  
The next few minutes passed by very slowly for the two friends as they  
continued to hold one another through the instrumental music...each  
knowing that the time was nearer than ever for the party to end. And the  
goodbyes to begin...  
  
As her heart continued to pound, Monica suddenly realized that the song  
had ended and that Andrew was starting to pull back from the embrace.  
Gazing tearfully into her friend's wet, green eyes, the Irish angel drew  
in several shaky breaths as she took in the handsome, gentle face of the  
Angel of Death.  
Taking her hand tightly into his and giving it a reassuring squeeze,  
Andrew spoke up, his voice slightly trembling.  
  
"C'mon...let's go."  
  
His voice suddenly lost in his throat, Andrew slowly led his friend  
across the ballroom, the tears dripping down his face as he watched his  
fellow angels gathering up their belongings and sharing hugs with one  
another. The room had grown dimmer as he headed forward, noticing that  
the music was turned off permanently and all the chairs and tables were  
no longer visible. Gulping quietly, the angel stopped in his tracks,  
still clinging to Monica's hand, as he watched Tess heading towards them,  
both of their jackets in her hands.  
  
As she came face-to-face with her two charges, the older angel's tears  
trickled silently down her skin as she spoke quietly the words that she  
had anxiously been waiting to say...words that were now officially  
changing everything...  
  
"It's time, Babies. It's time..."  
  
*****  
  
Epilogue  
  
Adam watched, his eyes brimming with tears all over again, as Tess walked  
up to Andrew and Monica and brought the two angels over to the departing  
group. The large ballroom, which only hours ago was filled with  
streamers, balloons, food and music, was not completely empty and the  
lights alot dimmer. Gulping, the Angel of Death fought his hardest to  
keep the tears in his blue eyes from trickling down his cheeks as he kept  
his eyes on his three friends...the three friends who would soon be out  
of his life in just a matter of minutes...  
  
And one in particular who he would miss more than anything...  
  
Heaving a loud sigh, the angel stepped forward, his eyes watching angel  
after angel step toward Monica, Andrew and Tess and giving them each  
embraces, the tearfull words "Good luck" ringing through the air every  
now and then. Slightly elbowing his way to his friends through the large,  
departing crowd, Adam finally came forward, his tears finally falling as  
he gazed at the angel's sad--but ready--faces and Sam reaching his arms  
out to Andrew, embracing the angel tightly.  
  
"You take good care of yourself, okay, Andy?"  
  
Sam's nickname for Andrew caused Adam's tears to fall faster, but he  
couldn't stop a light chuckle from escaping as he watched his friend roll  
his green eyes and say something he couldn't make out to his former  
supervisor.  
  
Gently releasing each other, Sam gave Andrew's shoulder one final pat  
before turning to Tess and Monica, kissing them each on the cheek  
lovingly and wrapping his arms around them in a final hug. Adam kept his  
eyes on the older, wiser angel as he stepped away from their friends,  
whispered something softly to Rose, who was waiting off to the side, and  
quickly departed, his back disappearing out the ballroom door.  
  
The tears not stopping, Adam turned back to the four remaining angels,  
his eyes glued on Andrew. Letting out one final sigh, the Angel of Death  
met each of their teary eyes and commented softly.  
  
"This is goodbye then, huh?"  
  
His words coming out more quiet than he had expected, Adam watched as  
Tess gave her curly head a nod, her brown eyes sad,  
"It is, Baby...but not forever. The Father promises us that it won't be  
forever, okay?" she whisperesd, reaching out for the angel and giving his  
a quick, tight embrace and a soft peck on the cheek. Lightly squeezing  
his shoulder, the supervisor moved out of the way as she allowed him to  
face Monica and Andrew.  
  
A trembling smile playing on his lips, Adam layed a gentle hand on the  
Irish angel's soft shoulder, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on  
her tear-streaked cheek. Resting the side of his head against her's, the  
angel quietly whispered into her ear.  
  
"Congratulations, Monica...I'll see you around, sweetie, okay?"  
  
Giving her head a jerky puppet's nod, the younger angel reached her hand  
up to her fellow angel's tear-streaked face and layed a soft kiss on his  
own cheek,  
"Take care of yourself, Adam, and I WILL see you around..."  
  
Gently pulling back from the gentle touch, Adam gave her shoulder one  
last rub before turning his face to Andrew. No words were spoken between  
the two friends for what seemed longer than it actually was before Adam  
closed his tear-filled, blue eyes, reached his arms out and threw them  
around his friend tightly, allowing a choked sob to escape his throat.  
  
Wrapping his arms around the angel in return, Andrew's own tears came  
harder as he softly talked into his friend's shoulder,  
"Hey...I'll see you later, my friend. Okay, man? I swear I'll run into  
you again soon..."  
  
Burrying his wet face into Andrew's shirt, Adam softly mumbled how he  
felt for his friend, not caring that he was turning mushy with the  
goodbyes,  
"I love ya, dude..."  
  
Closing his green eyes tightly, Andrew squeezed the angel back and gently  
whispered,  
"Right back at you, my friend...right back at you..."  
  
Knowing that he had to release the angel one way or the other, Adam  
slowly released his hold around Andrew's neck and immediately gripped his  
hand, squeezing it with all his strength. Meeting the friendly pair of  
green eyes before him, Adam choked out his final words.  
  
"See ya..."  
  
Watching his best friend nod his head slowly and return the hand squeeze,  
Adam reluctantly released his hold, met Andrew's tear- stained eyes for  
the final time, turned away and disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Several minutes later...  
  
Monica, Andrew and Tess, along with Rose trailing several feet behind,  
walked out of the Country Club into the dark night sky. Each angel of God  
stood still as they stared up at the beautiful stars in the sky, each one  
twinkling high up above. A silence pervaded the area as the three friends  
moved their gazes to one another, no one knowing what to say first.  
  
Finally, after several minutes of silence, Monica's Irish voice rang out  
through the parking lot,  
"I heard a saying once during casework that if you wish upon a star, your  
dream could come true...it may be just a saying, but--my only wish is  
that I'll be reunited with you two again soon..."  
  
Her voice cracking, the Irish angel reached her hands out and grabbed  
hold of Andrew and Tess' hands, gripping them tightly,  
  
"I'll love you two forever...and I'll never ever forget you. No matter  
what..."  
  
The flood of tears starting up again, Andrew released his friend's warm,  
soft hand and held his arms out to her, his green eyes never leaving her  
pretty face. He knew in his heart that he would have to be the first to  
leave...the Voice of the Father was all-too clear. And, after all, Rose  
was waiting ever-so patiently behind them...  
  
Not wasting any time, Monica let out a choked-up cry and threw herself,  
full force, into Andrew's waiting arms. Holding onto his neck as tightly  
as she dared to, the angel planted several tiny kisses on his wet cheek  
as she listened to her friend whisper into her ear.  
  
"I'll always love you, too, Angel Girl...and I'll never forget you two  
either...you two are my heart and soul. How COULD I forget you??"  
  
Feeling in her heart that her "Angel Boy" was the first to leave, Tess  
reached for her two friends and drew them into her strong arms, wishing  
there was a way she could hold them forever. After all...they were her  
"Angel Babies"...  
  
"Tess loves you, too, Babies," she whispered softly to her best friends,  
gently rubbing their backs,  
"Ol' Tess here will always be there waiting with open arms when you need  
me and you two will forever be in my heart...I promise, Angel Babies..."  
  
Not knowing completely how well he would be able to do it, Andrew  
squeezed his two best friends one final time before slowly pulling back  
from the farewell embrace. Meeting each pair of brown, tear- filled eyes,  
the Angel of Death turned his head slowly towards Rose and gave his  
blonde head a slight nod and a quiet,  
"I guess I'm ready, Rose..."  
  
His hear pounding rapidly, the angel watched as his new supervisor gave  
him a loving, reassuring smile, a twinkle in her blue eyes, as she walked  
over to him, a hand outstretched. Gently taking Andrew's in her own, the  
Search and Rescue supervisor met his green eyes,  
"Okay, Andrew...whenever you're most ready, honey..."  
  
Moving his eyes back to Monica and Tess, the Angel of Death shakily  
reached his free hand out and lightly touched Tess' cheek. Without so  
much as a word, the angel leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.  
Gently wiping away as many tears as possible, Andrew turned his gaze  
toward Monica and gulped.  
  
This really WAS it...  
  
Not knowing what else to say, the angel stroaked his best friend's tear-  
stained cheek and plated a loving kiss upon it. Smoothing her long,  
auburn hear away from her face, Andrew removed his hand and returned his  
look to Rose,  
"Okay..."  
  
Taking her new charge's signal that he was ready, Rose flashed one final  
loving smile in Monica and Tess' direction before giving Andrew's hand a  
tight squeeze and ushered him away from the two remaining angels ever-so  
gently. The two figures walked, hand in hand, down the long path of the  
Country Club towards a beautiful light up ahead. Before either angel knew  
what was occurring, they slowly disappeared into the gorgeous, white  
light.  
  
Not knowing whether her tears would ever come to an end, Monica sucked in  
her breah and turned to Tess, who was still staring in the direction her  
"Angel Boy" and Rose had disappeared in. After several minutes, the two  
angels faced one another, their brown eyes meeting.  
  
"It's time, Angel Girl...you'll do excellent. Tess knows you will,  
Baby..."  
  
Wrapping her strong arms around her remaining friend, the older angel  
stroked the waist-lenght hair of Monica as she whispered to her softly,  
"Tess has to leave now, but always know this: You and Andrew will always  
be my Angel Babies and whatever you need, wherever you are, I'm  
here...just like if you need Angel Boy...he'll be there...You can do  
this, sweetheart; I have complete faith in you."  
  
Planting a gentle kiss on the top of her now former's charge's head, Tess  
pulled back from the protective hug, gave her friend's warm, shaking hand  
a final squeeze before stepping away and began walking backwards towards  
a similar light that Andrew and rose had departed through. Flashing a  
supportive, tearul smile the Irish angel's way, Tess softly spoke as she  
continued walking,  
"I love you, Baby Girl...and know that I'm so proud of you for  
everything..."  
Without any more words, Tess slowly turned herself around and walked  
towards the familiar bright light.  
  
And disappeared from sight...  
  
Monica gulped as she stood, alone now, in the dark, deserted parking lot.  
Did this really just happen? Were Andrew and Tess really gone? For good??  
  
Lifting a shaky hand to her brown eyes, the angel wiped away as many  
tears as she could, although she knew perfectly well she'd never get them  
all. Forcing her body to take a few deep breaths, Monica tried her  
hardest to pull herself together as much as possible as she turned  
halfway, her gaze landing on Tess' large, red Convertable still parked in  
the Country Club parking lot.  
  
The tears brimming again, Monica watched the familiar car, images of  
wonderful memories of herself, Andrew and Tess taking rides in the large,  
comfortable vehicle...Tess teasing her about how she would never let her  
drive it...how the car was nicknamed Tess' "Baby"...  
  
What's it still doing here?? the question rang in the angel's head as she  
stuck her hands in her dress pockets. But, however, her question was  
immediately answered as she pulled out a set of car keys.  
  
Tess' car keys...  
  
Her heart pounding loudly, Monica suddenly realized what was happening:  
Tess had given her the car as a gift...her CAR...  
  
Lifting her tear-filled, dark eyes to the stary sky, the Irish angel let  
out a quiet sigh, holding the car keyes close to her heart...just as  
Andrew and Tess were.  
  
And always would be...  
  
"Thank you..." she softly whispered alowd, lowering her eyes and slowly  
turning around...and coming face-to-face with a beautiful, younger-  
looking female. Her black hair hung in curls up to her shoulders while  
her dark blue eyes shone excitedly. The young lady wore a flowered, black  
skirt with a turquoise turtle neck to match. Black sandles were on her  
bare feet as she stood smiling a bit nervously in Monica's direction. As  
she opened her mouth, her words came out quiet and a bit of an accent.  
  
"Are you Monica?"  
  
The question taking her by surprise, the Irish angel lifted a hand and  
quickly wiped away the last of her tears before facing the lady...a very  
young-looking lady at that...  
  
"Yes, I'm Monica," she replied softly, trying to keep her voice from  
getting choked up again.  
  
Extending a delicate, perfectly manicured hand, the lady smiled widly,  
"My name is Denise. I'm--I guess you could say that I'm the new  
caseworker...the Father said I could find you here..."  
  
My new charge, Monica thought, shocked, to herself. It's happening now!  
Knowing deep in her heart that they really DID have to move on, Monica  
allowed a soft smile to play on her lips as she remembered Andrew's words  
of comfort earlier that day: That things would change, but they would get  
used to it and they all had to move on...  
  
Oh, thank you, my friend, Monica silently lifted up a note of thanks to  
her friend as she faced Denise once more, smiling at her gently as she  
took the extended hand in both of hers,  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Denise. I'm Monica, your new supervisor..."  
  
Just as the words came out of her mouth, the beautiful, white dove that  
had been perched on a tree branch the entire day, flew, cooing, off of it  
and into the dark, night sky up to the heavens and where he had first  
come from.  
  
~The End~ OR IS IT? 


End file.
